cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Kingdom of Hyrule
The Charter of the Kingdom of Hyrule. Article I: Admission Any nation that wishes to join the Kingdom of Hyrule (henceforth referred to as KoH) may do so providing they meet the following criteria unless the King or member of the Royal Council objects to their joining. The criteria are as follows: -The nation must not be involved in any active wars. -The nation must not be aiding or receiving aid from any nations at war. -The nation must not be on any alliance blacklists. If an applying nation does not meet all of the above criteria they may not join until they do or until the King or a member of the Royal Council vouches for them. Article II: Structure of the Kingdom :A.Citizens of Hyrule ::The Citizens of Hyrule make up the majority of the Kingdom. Once they have gone through the Royal Academy of the Kingdom they become a Citizen and are responsible for their duties to the Kingdom. :B.The Royal Council ::1) The Royal Council shall consist of the Duke of Internal Affairs, Duke of Foreign Affairs, Duke of Defense and Duke of Economics. ::2) Dukes are elected every 3 months. ::3) The Council answers collectively to the King, however, they can overturn his decisions with a 3/4s vote in favor of doing so. The Council as a whole also has the power to declare war with a 3/4s supporting vote. ::4) Prior to elections there will be a 48 hour nomination period in which nominees must accept their nomination in order to run for a position. After the nomination period there will be a 48 hour Q/A period; after which voting will begin. :C. The Security Council ::1) The Security Council shall consist of the Duke of Foreign Affairs, Duke of Defense and the King. ::2) The Security Council shall be in charge of the Kingdom's war time strategy and shall work collectively to ensure a swift victory and lasting peace. ::3) The council does not have the power to declare war or accept peace terms independent from the Royal Council. :D.The King ::1) The King has total power and makes all major decisions. ::2) The King’s decisions can only be overturned by a 3/4s vote of the Royal Council or a 3/4s vote of the Citizens of Hyrule. :E. Impeachment and Removal from Office ::1) Any citizen of Hyrule can call for the impeachment of any elected officer or the King if there is evidence of treason against the Kingdom, breaking of rules of the Kingdom or not properly fulfilling the duties of the office. ::2) The call for impeachment must be seconded by another citizen in order to be brought before the alliance. ::3) Impeachment preceding shall last for 48 hours after the seconding of the call for impeachment to present evidence and debate the grounds of the charges. ::4) A vote of no confidence shall be taken in the alliance leader which shall last for 48 hours. In order for the alliance leader to be found guilty of the charges, a super-majority of the alliance must have no confidence in said leader. ::5) In the event a Duke is impeached, election proceedings shall begin after the vote of no confidence is confirmed to finish the particular Duke's term. In the event that the King is impeached or steps down the Royal Council will appoint a new King with a 3/4s majority approval. Article III: Government :The Government of the Kingdom of Hyrule shall consist of the Royal Council and the King. :A.Royal Council: ::1) Duke of Internal Affairs: ::The DoIA shall over see all matters of the Kingdom’s internal security. This includes solving disputes among Citizens, overseeing the Academy, helping new members get settled into the Kingdom, masking new members, and recruitment. ::2) Duke of Foreign Affairs: ::The DoFA shall over see all matters concerning Foreign Policy. This includes running the Diplomat Corps, masking foreign diplomats, proposing treaties, and being the Kingdom’s main representative outside of the Kingdom’s walls. ::3) Duke of Defense: ::The DoD shall oversee the Kingdom’s overall security. This includes managing the Hylian Army, overseeing military training, overseeing tech raids, approving nuclear strikes, and overseeing rogue/ghosts busts. ::4) Duke of Economics: ::The DoE shall over see the Kingdom’s financial security. This includes managing moderated tech deals, helping members set up trade circles, managing banks, and overseeing alliance growth programs. :B.The King: ::The King makes all major decisions for the Kingdom and is the only member of Government that stays in office until resignation or impeachment. The King holds the power to expel any member from the Kingdom as he sees the need. The King also holds the power to make an emergency declaration of war and to add new members to the Royal Council as needed, so long as the Royal Council agrees with a 2/4's vote. Article IV: The Official Code of Hyrule Annotated (OCHA) :1: The OCHA shall be the stated programs of the Dukes and King - designed by the specific Duke, approved by the King and ratified by the Royal Council - at the beginning of every Dukes term of Office. :2: The OCHA shall include the legal definition of all crimes and programs stated, and shall be the official rule of law of Hyrule, only below the Charter. Article V: Amendments :Any Amendment to the Charter must be discussed for a period of 48 hours after which a period of voting will begin. In order for the Amendment to pass it must reach 3/4s of the voting membership (Citizens of Hyrule). Category:Alliance charters Category:Kingdom of Hyrule